FAKE
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —FOR BTC III 2013./ Jika kepalsuan itu membuktikan kebenaran semakin jelas di mata orang. Apakah itu masih disebut kepalsuan?./"Sampaikan perasaan pada kalian masing-masing. Sekarang tidak ada yang menghalangi kalian untuk berhubungan. Kalian tahu kepalsuan kalian itu aku mengatakan hal ini pada kalian berdua. Semoga kalian berbahagia."./ Sai POV./ Canon


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FAKE © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**For Banjir Tomat Cherry III – 2013**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**[Sai POV]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Terkadang kepalsuan adalah suatu alasan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu_

_Terkadang palsu itu membuat seluruh beban itu selesai_

_Akan tetapi—_

_Jika kepalsuan itu membuktikan kebenaran semakin jelas di mata orang_

_Apakah itu masih disebut kepalsuan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Terlebih dahulu aku memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sai. Dulunya aku adalah bawahan Danzo-_sama_ yang sekarang sudah tiada. Aku dulunya seorang yang tidak merasakan emosi karena terdidik keras oleh pemimpin dari Anbu _root_. Bahkan untuk tersenyumpun—aku harus menampilkan senyuman palsu. Akan tetapi, berkat dari saat aku diberikan _misi_ oleh –Danzo-_sama. _Aku bertemu dengan mereka. Ya, mereka yang berhasil mengubah dan mengembalikan emosiku.

"Hooii, Sai. Kau melamunkan sesuatu!"

Sudah kuduga aku berjalan lebih lambat dari mereka bertiga. Kenapa aku bilang bertiga—karena _pengkhianat_ dulunya kembali terbebas dari hukuman. Ya, walaupun dia membantu memenangkan perang ninja dua tahun yang lalu. Tak memungkiri kalau dia adalah seorang buronan yang harus mendapatkan hukuman setara dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Akupun agak menyusul langkah ketiga orang yang kembali dengan pembicaraan masing-masing. Terlihat dari mata hitamku kalau anak dari Hokage ke empat untuk mendominasi pembicaraan, sedangkan laki-laki yang berada disamping Naruto itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan juga—kalau pemuda yang memiliki darah Uchiha itu terus melirik perempuan yang disamping kanan Naruto. Tentu siapa lagi perempuan diantara mereka—yakni Sakura.

Walau sempat terpergok oleh Naruto kalau dia mencuri-curi pandang ke Sakura, akan tetapi pemuda itu malah men-_deathglare_ sahabatnya itu hingga Naruto bungkam. Ternyata sejak pertemuanku dan dirinya di markas Orochimaru, itupun nyaliku agak menciut karena rencanaku membunuh pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu berhasil mengetahui gerak-gerikku, lalu aku mau tak mau menantangnya.

Namun, pada saat itu. Gerakanku terhenti karena Sakura sudah mencengkram kerah bajuku dengan tatapan mengancam. Dia mengumpat kata-kata kasar sampai bibirnya terhenti ketika laki-laki itu mengucapkan namanya.

"_Sakura, kaukah itu?"_

Mata teduhnya menoleh ke samping dan menatap ke atas lalu pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Raut wajahnya tampak terkejut melihat seorang dicintai—itulah yang kutahu. Kemudian Sakura membalas ucapannya dengan panggilan khasnya.

"_Sasuke-_kun."

Dari pelafalan ucapan keduanya itu tersirat kerinduan yang dilapisi perasaan yang menghantam mereka untuk—tidak mengucapkan yang lain. Hanya tatapan-tatapan lagi. Mereka menyembunyikan kepalsuan itu, apalagi dari mata Uchiha menahan beban yang cukup untuk melepas kerinduan dengan—tatapan meremehkan dan membenci. Kalau untuk Sakur, sudah terlihat walau aku baru mengenalnya sejak misi ini diturunkan.

"_Temeee…_, kenapa kau melarangku untuk membeli _ramen?!_ Kau bukan pengasuhku!"

Diriku menghembuskan napas panjang melihat adu mulut di antara mereka berdua lagi. Hanya masalah _ramen_, mereka yang disebut pahlawan perang menjadi bahan tontonan warga Konoha.

"Dari hari rabu sampai sabtu, kita hanya menurutimu untuk membeli _ramen_. Sekarang giliranku untuk menentukan dimana kedai makanan yang—"

Suara dingin yang kurasakan dari ucapan laki-laki Uchiha itu pada sahabatnya. Akupun mendekati dan berdiri di samping Sakura seraya menyaksikan—tontonan gratis keturunan Uzumaki dan Uchiha berseteru gara-gara _ramen_.

"Sai, biasanya kau melerai mereka berdua?" ucap Sakura menyentakkanku.

Akupun hanya mampu menjawab seadanya. "Aku bukan pengasuh mereka berdua."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat rekan se-timnya dulu beradu mulut sama seperti saat mereka masih _genin_. Akupun agak memiringkan kepalaku untuk melihat reaksi yang terlihat dari wajahnya. Dari ekor matanya kalau matanya tertuju pada laki-laki Uchiha yang berusaha meredam amarah dari Naruto. Sudah tidak dipungkiri kalau Sakura bukan hanya memiliki perasaan suka—melainkan cinta yang sangat dalam pada Uchiha itu. Itu terlihat saat aku, Naruto dan Sakura mengetahui kalau pemuda Uchiha itu akan dihukum mati. Perasaan _shock_ dialami oleh keduanya kecuali aku.

—akan tetapi terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Sakura yang terpukul atas berita itu. Sampai aku dan pemuda bermarga Nara menceritakan perihal tentang Sasuke-_san_, dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan raut sedih dengan _menangis_. Baik aku dan Shikamaru memiliki kepekaan cukup kaget melihat wajah Sakura yang sembab akibat air matanya.

"…Haaah, bilang saja kau mau berduaan dengan Sakura-_chan_ di kedai itu! Sedangkan, aku dan Sai berada di tempat yang berbeda."

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya bergumam kasar untuk menyembunyikan raut mukanya. Sudah aku duga lagi itu menutupi kepalsuan kalau sebernanya—dia memang ingin berduaan dengan perempuan di sampingku. Dasar tukang modus.

"Turuti aku atau kita tidak makan siang ini!" ancamnya. Siapa lagi kalau Sasuke -_san_ yang berbicara dengan nada dinginnya lagi.

—_heii_, kami tidak dipertanyakan tentang pemilihan tempat makanan. Memang mereka siapa?

Kedua sahabat itu malah memancarkan tatapan membunuh lalu berpandangan pada kami. Eh, salah. Tertuju pada Sakura. Namun perasaan atau apa, aku merasakan ancaman cukup kuat padaku. Diriku menatap siapa yang memberikan efek itu—dan aku mengetahuinya kalau Sasuke-_san_ menatapku dengan ancaman mematikan.

Ini keberapa kalinya, kalau aku berdekatan dengan Sakura. Dia selalu memberikan lemparan lirikan membunuh padaku. Memangnya dia siapanya Sakura? Pacarnya bukan? Istripun tidak mungkin. Setelah aku menjaga jarak dengan Sakura, dia tidak memberikan tatapan itu lagi.

—hanya gara-gara aku dekat dengan Sakura, dia sampai mengancamku begitu. Seolah-olah Sakura hanya miliknya. Memang dia pandai menyembunyikan raut cemburu dari Naruto dan Sakura. Namun tidak berlaku untukku yang melihat jelas. Jangan membohongiku Uchiha.

Setelah itu Sakura yang terlihat dari ekor mata sampingku tampak kebingungan memilih keduanya. Aku juga bagian dari tim tujuh, diriku langsung memberanikan diri untuk memberikan pendapatku hingga Sakura menyetujui usulku. Rasakan itu.

Ketika Sakura berjalan duluan ke kedai _BBQ_, baik Naruto dan Sasuke-_san_ menyusul langkah Sakura. Namun, aku langsung menahan lengan Naruto. Tanpa kusangka aku mendapat lirikan tajam dari Naruto. Akan tetapi aku memberi isyarat kalau mereka butuh waktu berdua. Sudah diduga kalau Naruto belum paham akan maksudku.

—sambil melihat laki-laki Uchiha itu berhasil mengenggam tangan Sakura dan menuju kedai _BBQ_. Akupun memutar kepala Naruto untuk melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Sontak Naruto terkejut lalu menurunkan tanganku dari kepalanya. Dia tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua sahabatnya berhasil bersatu walau mereka resmi dalam status pacaran. Itu menurut di buku yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Aku berhasil menyatukan mereka."

Diriku melihat pandangan Naruto yang lembut dan tanpa menyiratkan perasaan cemburu sekalipun pada Sasuke-_san_ dan Sakura. Lalu juga tanpa sedikitpun kepalsuan di matanya. Berbeda dengan saat dulu, ketika Sakura menyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Kulihat dari pandangan masing-masing menyiratkan kebohongan yang kuat diantara keduanya. Sakura menahan perasaan cintanya untuk membunuh Sasuke-_san_, kalau Naruto menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan cinta itu karena—sebernanya ini kepalsuan belaka.

Akupun menjawabnya "Kukira kau akan menentangku kalau aku juga berusaha memberikan waktu berdua dengan mereka." Satu tarikan napas aku keluarkan.

"Tidak. Bahkan kau mengingatkanku untuk demi kedekatan mereka berdua. Habis baik Sasuke yang malu-malu kucing dan Sakura masih ragu—membuatku gemas untuk menikahkan mereka berdua!"

Diriku hanya mengendikan bahuku dan melihat kalau kedua orang itu sudah berada di kedai _BBQ_. Sakura melambaikan tangan untuk menyentakkan aku dan Naruto untuk menghentikan pembicaraan kami. Perlahan aku dan Naruto menyusul mereka. Ketika kami berdua, Sasuke-_san_ tampak menampilkan senyuman tipisnya yang tersirat.

'_Terima kasih'_ —padaku. Padaku?

Oh, ternyata berkat aku menjauhkan Naruto dari mereka berdua sesaat membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Diriku hanya membalas dengan raut biasa saja. Kami pun masuk dan duduk di ruangan kedai. Karena tempatnya agak penuh, mau tak mau kami terpaksa untuk duduk berempat—dengan Sakura disamping Sasuke-_san, _sedangkan aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Sakura pun memesan makanan karena dia perempuan sendiri disini.

Kembali lagi aku bisa melihat jelas, kalau Sasuke-_san _ menginginkan tempat khusus mereka berdua. Namun keadaan yang seperti ini memaksa kami harus duduk berempat. Tapi ini untungnya aku melihat keduanya malu-malu menunjukkan sikap biasanya. Apalagi Sasuke-_san_ mengenggam tangannya sendiri seraya memandang Sakura beberapa detik. Sedangkan Sakura tidak menoleh ke samping, mungkin takut ditatap Sasuke-_san_. Namun aku berbalik arah menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia sibuk membaca gulungan _misi _terakhir bagi kami berempat bersama. Karena Naruto akan menjabat gelar Hokage setelah itu.

Tak berlangsung lama pesanan kami telah datang. Naruto meletakkan gulungan itu di bawah meja dan kamipun meletakkan potongan daging di atas bara api. Sempatnya ku melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Sasuke-_san._ Aku menelisik untuk mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi, akan tetapi aku belum berhasil. Lalu ketika daging sudah masak dan tangan Sakura ingin mengambil potongan dagingnya segera dicegah oleh Sasuke-_san_.

Kamipun berpandangan aneh—namun pemuda itu mengelaknya dengan memindahkan potongan dagingnya dan milik Sakura di piring perempuan di depanku. Aku sempat berpikiran kalau Sasuke-_san_ sebernanya tidak lapar. Tapi setelah terlihat lebih jelas di mata hitamku—kalau Sasuke-_san_ khawatir dengan tangan Sakura agak tergores sedikitpun dari panggangan itu. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat kecemasan yang terlalu berlebihan pada Sasuke-_san_. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerling jahil pada mereka berdua. Entah apa, aku mengingat ketika—perang ninja ke empat saat itu.

_Aku melihatnya dari dekat… ketika Sasuke-san muncul di hadapan kami. Namun yang menyadari cukup jelas dari pandangan Naruto kalau Sasuke-_san_ datang. Ketika Naruto mengatakan_—

—"_Kau terlambat, Sasuke."_

_Bersamaan pula Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut. "S-sasuke-_kun_."_

_Pemuda yang dipanggilnya itu menoleh dan kembali pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Menyiratkan kerinduan yang sangat di balik mata mereka keduanya. Satu kata yang hanya terucap di bibir Sasuke-_san_ hanya …_

"_Sakura, huh?"_

_Setelah Sasuke-_san_ menyatakan kalau ingin menjadi Hokage lalu ketiga dari mereka maju di depan saat kondisi sedang kritis. Ketiganya pun mengeluarkan _kuchiyose_ dan mereka memimpin alur perang sementara. Namun saat, Sakura menunjukkan kekuatannya di depan kedua mantan rekan tim tujuh dulu mampu membuat_—_pandangan keduanya berbeda._

_Aku melihat kalau raut wajah Naruto yang ketakutan namun sedangkan Sasuke-_san_ menampilkan raut menyeringai. Lalu ketika Sakura terdesak dengan musuh. Kepekaaan Naruto dan Sasuke-_san_ mengeluarkan jurusnya dan yang tercepat di samping Sakura adalah Sasuke-_san_. Mungkin itu kepekaan kepada sahabat. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke-_san_ yang khawatir akan keadaan Sakura._

—_aku salah apa tidak. Yang jelas ikatan mereka sangat kuat._

_Kemudian ketika Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk mengurusi _Juubi_, aku melihat punggung Sakura dari kejauhan. Lalu aku mendekati salah satu rekan Sasuke-_san_ untuk menanyakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke-_san_. Akupun berkata._

"_Apa kau tahu niat Sasuke sebernanya?"_

_Namun jawaban ambigu yang kudapatkan dari rekan timnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."_

_Diriku langsung bertanya pada Sakura dan mengenal reaksinya."Bagaimana dengan reaksimu ketika Sasuke kembali?"_

_Dia menoleh. "Aku senang dia kembali dan bekerja sama lagi sebagai tim. Aku sangat bahagia dengan kehadirannya sekarang."_

_Palsu. Senyum yang ditampilkan oleh Sakura adalah palsu walau—perkataannya tulus namun tidak mampu menyembunyikan kepalsuan itu. Aku memang baru dalam tim tujuh sehingga aku bisa berpikir objektif tentang ketiganya._

—_yang kuketahui adalah kalau Sakura masih menghawatirkan niat Sasuke-_san_ yang mungkin berbalik arah karena mungkin Sasuke-_san _masih menyimpan kegelapan hatinya. Dan yang bisa menyinarinya hanya keduanya—terlebih lagi adalah Sakura._

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri," Sakura mengembalikan daging itu pada Sasuke-_san_ ke mulutnya. Eh, mau tak mau aku dan Naruto hanya berpandangan kaget lalu Naruto berdehem pelan hingga—keduanya menjauhkan diri. Dari Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan malunya,sedangkan Sasuke-_san_ memalingkan ke arah berlawanan.

"Makanlah." Sasuke-_san_ bertitah agak tegas pada Sakura.

Diriku agak menyeringai lalu berdehem pelan hingga ketiga pasang mata mengarahkan pandangan padaku. Sebelum Sasuke-_san_ berbicara duluan, Naruto memotongnya duluan. "Ada apa, Sai?"

"Hanya melihat dua orang yang malu menyembunyikan perasaannya," gumamku agak keras.

Tampak raut wajah kedua orang yang kusebut itu tersentak. Tepat sasaran bukan?

"Lalu siapa orang itu?" Aku hanya menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Naruto. Padahal dia sudah tahu siapa yang kumaksud dalam kalimatku tadi. Mau tak mau aku mengulangnya kembali.

Sambil mengambil sepasang sumpit dan membagi dua buah benda itu mengarah—ke Sakura dan Sasuke-_san_. Tanpa menjawabnya lagi, calon Hokage berikutnya itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Namun bagi kedua orang di depan kami—aku dan Naruto bingung akan ekpresiku dan Naruto.

"Dasar mereka tidak pandai menyembunyikannya dan ketahuan juga hahaha…" Tawa Naruto agak keras membuatku kembali memakan makananku tanpa peduli dengan koaran pemuda disampingku kini.

Tanpa disangka, aku menangkap mata kelam milik Sasuke-_san_ mengarahku seolah _'kau mengejek kami, heh?'_. Tapi aku menanggapi dengan menampilkan senyum palsuku seperti biasa. Lalu aku bergumam pelan hingga Sakura mungkin—mendengarnya.

"_Tidak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu."_

Aku pun melanjutkan makanan lagi sambil mendengar pentengkaran kecil lagi antara Naruto dan Sasuke-_san_ yang tiada habisnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang di kedai _BBQ_, kami mendapat undangan dari Kakashi untuk menemuinya di tempat latihan tim tujuh dulu. Entah maksudnya apa, kamipun segera ke sana tanpa mengingat kalau Kakashi adalah orang yang—paling telat jika berjanji. Itu aku mengetahuinya dari Naruto.

Baik aku dan Naruto membiarkan kedua orang yang tengah mabuk asmara berjalan duluan. Membiarkan mereka melepas beban yang ditahan sejak kami berada di kedai tadi. Ketika kami sampai disana, dan sudah sangat tepat kalau Kakashi tidak berada di sini. Diriku langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan kanvas dan cat air serta kuas, lalu aku melukis pemandangan menarik. Sampai Naruto yang merasa _dikacangin_ oleh Sasuke-_san_ dan Sakura yang berdiri berjauhan dengan kami. Ternyata ikut duduk di sampingku dan melihat aku bekerja dengan kuasku.

"Kau melukis mereka?"

"Tanpa aku menjawab kau sudah tahu, Naruto." Aku pun melanjutkan kegiatan itu dan sesekali melihat obyek keduanya sampai—

—mereka berciuman di pipi. Pipi?

Lalu aku melihat Naruto tampak tak sadar dan hanya melihat lukisanku hingga selesai. Dan tanpa diduga kalau kedua orang yang menjadi obyekku sudah berada di depanku. Aku pun langsung menggulung hasil lukisanku.

"Kau tadi melukis apa, Sai?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuatku diam dan kembali laki-laki Uchiha itu bertanya padaku—dengan kalimat yang hampir serupa. Membuatku bosan saja. "Tadi kau melukis obyek apa?"

Hm? Sejak kapan Uchiha di depanku ini peduli dengan karya seniku yang selalu ia cemoohkan saat aku melukis sesuatu. Akupun menyilangkan kedua tanganku dan langsung mengutarakan sesuatu yang berhasil—melesak di kepalaku pada mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada kalian. Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan itu di depanku dan Naruto. Memang aku baru mengenal emosi tapi—dari wajah dan perkataan kalian sudah terbaca olehku." Mataku mengarah pada Sasuke-_san_. "…mungkin aku sedikit sok tahu kalau kau sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun semakin kau sembunyikan tampak jelas dari wajahmu. Bahkan Naruto tahu akan hal itu."

Diriku langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauh. Sebelum langkah kami menjauh darisana, aku berbicara kepada mereka berdua hingga mungkin aku salah menangkap wajah keduanya—agak memerah.

"Sampaikan perasaan pada kalian masing-masing. Sekarang tidak ada yang menghalangi kalian untuk berhubungan. Kalian tahu kepalsuan kalian. Aku mengatakan hal ini pada kalian berdua. Semoga kalian berbahagia."

Aku dan Naruto bersembunyi di balik semak-semak untuk menunggu reaksi keduanya yang tampak gugup sekaligus gugup. Entah kenapa harus ada pemicu baru mereka leluasa berhubungan. Cinta itu aneh bukan bahkan sampai bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran dibalik kepalsuan.

Tanpa kusangka kalau Kakashi mengetahui rencanaku untuk menyatukan mereka berdua. Naruto pun hanya menatap galak mantan gurunya itu. Kemudian Kakashi menyuruh kami untuk melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah tanpa kepalsuan yang diperlihatkan.

Kulihat sambil mempertajam pendengaranku untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dari Sasuke-_san_ menarik tangan Sakura hingga posisi kepala mereka berdekatan. Lalu sesaat aku tidak mendengar jelas karena laki-laki Uchiha itu berbisik sampai wajah Sakura merona hebat.

Tampak Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dan mengatakan sesuatu agak keras. "Aku senang sekali dan… aku bersedia menjadi calon istrimu."

Aku pun sudah menduga kalau niat Sasuke-_san_ untuk melamar Sakura lebih cepat. Karena sudah banyak yang mengincar Sakura—sampai _Kazekage_ Suna meminangnya. Ternyata perlu pemicu untuk memunculkan keberanian dari Uchiha itu. Pintar dalam segi bertarung namun tidak untuk perasaan. Ceh ada-ada saja.

—entah aku salah melihat atau apa. Sesudah Sakura menyatakan kesediaannya. Sasuke-_san_ langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Aku hanya berpandangan datar langsung aku palingkan pandangan ke arah Naruto—yang sudah memerah. Mungkin mengingat ciuman bersama putri Hyuuga itu. Sedangkan Kakashi tampak tidak berkedip melihat kedua anak didiknya berhasil melakukan hal yang ada di buku _Icha-Icha Tatics_.

Setelah mereka berciuman, terlihat raut wajah mereka tampak bahagia tanpa kepalsuan sedikitpun. Pandangan mereka tulus sekali, dan lagi-lagi mereka berciuman yang menurut di buku itu—kalau sudah kategori _bahaya_. Tanpa kusadari kalau Naruto langsung melabrak pasangan baru itu.

—"KALIAN BERDUA LEBIH PANAS DARIKU DAN HINATA-_CHAN_ !"

Dan sudah kupastikan kalau Naruto mendapat lirikan membunuh dari Sasuke-_san_ karena melihat mereka berdua. Haaah, aku banyak belajar dari tim tujuh ini. Karena dari sinilah aku mengenal emosi sekaligus menyatukan kedua orang yang sudah kuanggap—sebagai sahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

_*Owari*_

_HAPPY BANJIR TOMAT CERI III… #tebar confetii_

_Gomenasai kalau ceritaku ini kurang feel atau terkesan flat, tapi inilah hasilnya. Sampai jumpa._

_Lubuklinggau, 06 Juli 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


End file.
